


Sir?

by heyidkyay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 21-Year-Old Harry Styles, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mention of Gemma Styles - Freeform, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Older Harry, Pining, Returning Home, Student Louis Tomlinson, Teacher Harry Styles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger Louis Tomlinson, epilogue included, its cute and fluffy only a little angsty hardly at all, mentions of tomlinson family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Louis was pulled from his thoughts the second the classroom door flew open, he looked up, a beaming grin plastered on his face, hoping to somewhat win over Mrs Garner by being his charming, cheeky self, but as he did his whole facade dropped when he was faced with a familiar pair of bright green eyes. The man looked older now, not much but definitely older, long gone was the feathered fringe, replaced by long, loose curls that framed his face, the chubby cheeks were now sharpened and accompanied by a chiselled jaw, but his plump, pink lips were still as pouty as ever, and those seaglass green eyes were just as gorgeous as the day they had left."Harry?"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Sir?

He was late. Beyond it, actually. He groaned loudly in frustration as he hurried through the empty hallways lined with lockers, knowing that Mrs Garner was going to practically castrate him. Turning left into the English block he cringed at the very thought, the woman disliked him more than any other student, all because of a prank he had played on the first day of term. How was he supposed to know that she suffered with minor heart problems?

The only reason he had been late anyway was because he had helped out his mum, and who was she to fault him? He was just doing a good deed, proper good kid he was, didn't even argue when his mum practically threw a set of keys his way, told him to drop his youngest siblings off at nursery before she was off out the door with his sisters in hand. Well, she honestly hadn't given him much of a chance to argue really. But now he was dreading walking through that classroom door, having to watch her glare at him as best she could with her funny eye whilst he dragged himself over to his _assigned!_ seat.

He huffed out a large sigh before knocking annoyingly on the classroom door, if he was already in shit for being late then he wasn't about to make anyone else's day any easier. Mrs Garner hated whenever he knocked, but he only ever wanted to brighten her day with a memorable little tune- honest.

He was pulled from his thoughts the second the door flew open, he looked up, a beaming grin plastered on his face, hoping to somewhat win her over by being his charming, cheeky self, but as he did his whole facade dropped when he was faced with a familiar pair of bright green eyes. The man looked older now, not much but definitely older, long gone was the feathered fringe, replaced by long, loose curls that framed his face, the chubby cheeks were now sharpened and accompanied by a chiselled jaw, but his plump, pink lips were still as pouty as ever, and those seaglass green eyes were just as gorgeous as the day they had left.

"Harry?" Louis questioned in awe, letting his eyes roam over the older mans now defined torso, strong shoulders, and tattooed arms. He must have been just short of fourteen the last time he saw Harry. The older boy had went off to university, leaving Louis with a goodbye kiss to his cheek and a promise to see him again soon. They had been neighbours growing up, Harry and Lottie had become close friends at a young age, both of them being four years older than Louis, when he had come along things didn't change much until he had gotten old enough to walk and talk. From that point on, he and Harry had been as thick as thieves.

Seeing Harry again, Louis was reminded of everything. Their time spent together, their sleepovers, their special handshakes, and the little secret he had kept hidden from everyone for so, very long.

The older man looked at him closely for a second, letting the classroom door silently slip shut behind him. Louis saw the exact moment he clued in, his confused expression brightened and the dimples Louis had once been obsessed with shined through alongside the mans beaming smile. "Lou." Harry breathed out before bundling him up in his arms, Louis didn't have much to complain about, feeling beyond calm in the older mans embrace, hugging back just as tightly. "Shit." Harry mumbled out and Louis chuckled into his chest where his head was buried, "Fucking missed you."

Louis' breath caught in his throat, had Harry actually missed him? He tightened his hold by a fraction before reluctantly pulling away, "Missed you too." He revealed with a small smile, noting how he still had to crane his head to look up at Harry even though he was eighteen now. "Haven't changed much have you?" He grinned, raising a playful eyebrow at the older man.

"Can't say you have either Lou." Harry chuckled out, his voice so much deeper than Louis had remembered, it was velvety and smooth, echoed flawlessly off the surrounding walls, practically serenading Louis' ears. "Still as twinky as ever." The older man teased and Louis dropped his jaw in sheer shock being scoffing.

"Wow Harold, and what is wrong with that?" He questioned amusedly, scared by how easily they had fallen back into their old bickering ways. "But if I'm being honest, I do hope that I've changed at least a little in time that you haven't seen me. Do you not remember those suspenders I used to wear?" His smile had yet to fade even though he crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to show Harry just how much he had changed, he had filled out a lot over the recent years, he was slim and toned all while being gifted with curves that girls envied, his shoulders were a little broader now too but if he was being honest with himself, he was sure that he had only grown an inch or two since he had been fourteen, which sucked because Harry could probably have been classed as a giant.

Harry just beamed at him before enveloping him in another warm embrace, "I do." He chuckled, "and you have changed a lot, didn't really recognise you at first, but it's so good to see you Lou." Louis smiled into the mans shirt, Harry had changed too but he still smelled the same, just had a different underlying scent of aftershave, but Louis liked it, it reminded him of the days spent cuddled up watching films together.

When they separated again, neither one of them could hold back their grins, Louis was beyond happy to see Harry, he had thought about the man on many an occasion but he had never expected it to go like this. Wait, why was Harry here?

"Why are you here?" He questioned as he tilted his head to side, expressing how confused he felt. Harry chuckled again, and Louis was sure that the heavens above had fallen from the sky, Harry's laugh was beyond angelic.

"Um, I just finished uni and needed somewhere to settle down, this was the best thing I could find being a new graduate." Harry explained with a cheerful smile, letting his body lean casually against the wall beside the classroom door.

"So no more Mrs Garner?" Louis questioned hopefully and was gifted with a loud Harry laugh in return. Louis watched as the older man slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, looking a little sheepish. He couldn't help the giggle that slipped from his lips, unaware of the fond look that Harry was now sporting.

"No, sorry Lou but she'll be back soon." Harry laughed lightly once Louis had gazed back up at him, "I guess I'm just the cover teacher for a while." The older man shrugged before smiling down at him again.

"So uni, was it good then?" Louis asked, he had always thought about how Harry had been doing whilst being so far away from their little home town, he didn't really have to think too much about it, Anne had always kept him informed over the years. Anne has been like a second mother growing up, especially over the last couple of years, he didn't care if Harry was no longer around, he loved the woman and spent most of his Sunday's and days after school with her. They'd usually talk about everything and anything whilst making dinner, it had been the two of them for a while after Harry and his older sister, Gemma, had gone off to university, but then the older woman had introduced him to the man she was now engaged to, Robin. He and Robin had automatically got on like a house on fire, so he was more than happy to turn his days with Anne to days with both Anne and Robin, whenever the man was around. He smiled at the thought of the older woman, Anne was actually the first person he had come out to, it was a couple months after Harry had left and she had given him the courage to tell his mum and sisters.

"Uni was as good as it could be." Harry replied easily, letting his eyes flicker over the younger lads face for a moment before focusing back on his cobalt blue eyes. "Got my degree so I guess it all worked out." He added with a small laugh.

Louis nodded slowly at him, "I'm glad." He smiled softly, "But I think I should warn you that your mums told me all about your indecent adventures." He teased watching Harry's shoulders shake as he laughed before rolling his eyes playfully.

"Well then, I should return the favour and tell you that she's done the same." Harry snorted amusedly at Louis' slight scowl.

"I trusted her! Guess we'll be having a long talk soon, I mean it's fair I hear all about your galavanting tales but for her to let my secrets slip?" He scoffed, living for the way Harry had to stifle the loud laugh that was threatening to break. "Honestly!"

"Alright, leave my poor mother alone, nothing she said was all that bad, but I did hear about the great fire of August." Harry told him dramatically, emphasising the last part of that sentence, and Louis could only smile sheepishly.

"I'll admit one side of her shed got a little burnt but it's not like it went up in flames or anything, and it was partly her fault." Louis argued as best he could whilst trying to hold back a laugh of his own, just another reminder to everyone, ever, to never let him near a flaming barbecue.

Harry hummed noncommittally and that's when a loud bang sounded from inside the classroom. Louis watched as the mans eyes widened and he couldn't help his soft giggle. "Come on then Harold, you've got a class to teach!" He exclaimed as he swanned past the older man to open up the classroom door, feeling Harry's stare on him as he did so.

The rest of his classmates looked up at the sound of the door opening but Louis payed them no mind as he made his way over to the empty seat beside his dark haired best friend. "Where the fuck have you been? You missed the bus!" Zayn quietly hissed at him once he had slumped down in his seat.

"Had to drop Dee and Ernie off at nursery, then missed the next bus so I had to walk." He explained to Zayn with a small shrug, pulling a pen from out of his bag as he did.

"What did he give you? Lunch time detention?" Zayn queried, amusement lacing his tone and in return Louis only chuckled. He kicked his bag under the wooden desk, as he did a conversation between two girls beside him caught his attention. The two were seemingly bickering about _Harry_ of all people. "He would not!" One girl snapped and the second just rolled her eyes, "He so would, he's only like- a couple years older than us and not even a proper teacher, plus he's fit. Bet he has a ton of girls lining up to date him."

Louis stifled the laughter that got caught in his throat, Harry- girls? He couldn't believe what he'd been hearing. He can honestly admit that he would have felt slightly jealous at that statement if it hadn't been for the fact that he vividly remembered the day Harry came out to him all those years ago.

It was a year before Harry left, the older boy had seemed so lost and had on edge for weeks, Anne had been worried and had only admitted to Louis a few years later that he had been the only to ever make the boy seem like himself during that time. When Harry had finally told Louis what had been playing on his mind, after a heated argument between the duo, Harry had broke down and Louis had been there to pick him back up. Louis had admired Harry's strength, the older boy told him all about the torment people who were already out at school faced, and how his friends would always rinse the shit out of each other by using homophobic slurs, he hadn't felt like he could tell anyone how he was truly feeling and it had been eating him up inside for months on end. After that, Harry had agreed to tell his family, only his family, because he hadn't been ready for everyone else to know just yet, and when they had accepted him so casually Louis couldn't help the laugh that had erupted after seeing the older boys shocked and almost disappointed face but it all fell away when Louis had laughed and it was replaced by a proud, beaming smile. At the thought of Harry's coming out, Louis wondered if Harry knew of his, if Anne had ever mentioned it to him, because he had unknowingly admitted to the older woman that Harry had been a big factor in his realisation. He hadn't gone into much detail and the older woman hadn't pushed him to, but when he left her home that Sunday afternoon feeling lighter, he also knew that Anne hadn't needed to ask him much more about it, he had been completely obvious- always had been when it came to Harry.

"This what we're supposed to be doing then?" He asked Zayn, subtly changing the subject as he gestured towards the sheet already laid out on his desk.

Zayn nodded easily before revealing his own work where he had only finished the first question, "Don't understand shit though." He sighed, turning in his seat slightly to slump back in defeat.

Louis rolled his eyes at his best mate before facing towards the front, "Haz!" He called out loudly, catching the attention of his surrounding classmates and only then had he realised that the nickname had slipped. He looked up to find Harry already gazing back at him, an amused smirk plastered across his face and Louis shrugged sheepishly. Harry didn't make the effort to correct him just jumped up from his seat and walked smugly over to where Louis and Zayn were sat.

The older man crouched down beside them, curls falling from his shoulders, framing his chiselled face, a cheeky grin now replacing the smirk. "Yes Loubear?" Harry replied innocently, and even if Louis' heart had skipped a beat at the once adored nickname he didn't let it show, just scowled lightly before chuckling under his breath. Zayn just sat there, eyes wide, watching the duo.

"Fuck you." He laughed under his breath but he could easily see just how Harry revelled in his reply.

"You wish." The older man teased quietly, smirking at Louis' jaw dropped expression.

"Always such a tease, _Mr Styles_." He retorted sassily with an eye roll, quickly composing himself, loving the way Harry's breath hitched at the name. "Anyways Harold, we need help, Zaynie here and I have zero clue as to what we should be doing." He added as he gestured to the awe struck boy sat beside him, clearly in some sort of shock.

Harry pulled the sheet closer to him so that he could see it better and Louis subconsciously leaned in closer to see it too, taking in the familiar scent of the teacher. Harry hummed for a moment before smiling, "Thought you were good at English Lou? At least you used to be, this is basic shit." The older man chuckled and Louis nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, but we all can't be geniuses like you Hazza." He retorted with a quirked lip, watching as Harry brightened at the nickname Louis had adorned him with when they were little, "Besides aren't you supposed to help your students instead of putting them down?" He added, dramatically shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Harry laughed at his antics, "You really haven't changed much, have you Loubear?" It was more of a statement than a question because apparently Harry already knew his answer.

"You wouldn't have me any other way though." Louis countered happily, a bright grin now settled on his face.

Harry just shook his head fondly at the young brunette before explaining the work at hand to both of the boys. Louis grasped it quite quickly with Harry's simple explanation, and Zayn had only started nodding along nearing the end of it, seemingly too focused on the relationship between his best friend and their teacher.

By the time Harry had made himself comfortable back at his own desk Louis felt Zayn elbow him in the ribs. "Ah! Whatcha do that for?" He hissed as he rubbed a hand over his side, trying to ease the slight pain.

"Are you fucking our teacher?" Zayn exclaimed quietly, his expression thunderous, it took Louis a second to gather that Zayn was being more than serious. He laughed at his best mate who showed zero amusement in return. "Don't fucking laugh you twat, are you?" Zayn questioned again, eyebrows furrowing, waiting for an answer.

Louis shook his head, trying to hold back the chuckles that still threatened to escape, "No Zee." He took another deep breath, trying to pull himself together before adding, "That's Harry. As in, _Harry_ Harry. My Harry." He flushed lightly at the revelation but it was the only way he could explain it to the brown eyed boy, Zayn knew all about _his Harry_.

"Shit." Was all Zayn replied quietly, his gaze flitted over to the curly haired teacher sat at his desk going through a stack of papers and Louis followed.

"Yeah." He breathed out, smiling softly when Harry looked up and caught him staring. The older man grinned lightly before poking his tongue out at him, Louis felt his heart melt. This wasn't good.

"So he's back then?" Louis heard Zayn ask beside him and when he couldn't bring himself to utter the word, he simply nodded. "Does he know? You know, about the whole big fat crush you had on him?" Louis snapped his head in Zayn's direction with a sharp glare.

"No." He stated simply through gritted teeth, "and he won't ever know."

Zayn sighed before he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Louis let himself relax into the gesture as he twiddled his thumbs. "You should let him know." He spoke softly but Louis immediately shook his head, "Why?" He questioned tiredly and Louis could only capture his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from admitting the truth. "Oh shit." Zayn breathed out at the realisation,"You still do, don't you?"

Louis gulped as he turned his gaze towards the front of the room where Harry was happily writing away, too busy in his own little world to feel Louis' stare on him, he reluctantly nodded before huffing out a large sigh. "Yeah."

-

Half an hour later the bell sounded and Louis reluctantly grabbed his bag from beneath his desk and stood to his feet. His classmates flooded out of the room in chattering groups, while he slowly made his way towards the front behind everyone else. "Lou?" A voice called out softly and Louis looked up to find Harry leaning against the front of his desk, gesturing for him to join. Louis tilted his head in Zayn's direction and the boy just gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before following everyone else out, letting the door slip shut.

Louis let his gaze fall back onto Harry once the room silenced, the man smiled softly at him as he made his way to sit on the desk in front of Harry's. "What can I do for you Haz?" Louis questioned, his tone light and chipper even though his mind was still a little preoccupied by his earlier conversation with Zayn.

"Well I was, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come round after school? I know you still visit mum a lot but you know, I've missed you and thought it'd be nice to catch up, that is if you want to. Mum's making lasagne too in honour of my first day teaching, hope it's still your favourite." Harry rambled and Louis giggled lightly before the man could continue on. "Sorry." The older man apologised with a faint chuckle, now very aware of his constant chatter.

"No worries, kind of missed your incessant rambling actually." Louis replied with a light laugh, loving how Harry flushed ever so slightly, "But I'd really love that H, your mum already invited me the last time I was round, she hadn't mentioned that you'd be joining but she's always loved a good secret that one, but thanks for the second invitation, it's nice to feel welcomed." He joked as he sent a beaming smile Harry's way.

Harry rolled his eyes in fond amusement, "Shut up, I've just missed you, is that so bad?"

Louis' bright smile faded into one filled with warmth and tenderness, "Could never be bad Haz, I've really missed you too- a lot, actually."

Harry grinned brightly at that revelation and Louis couldn't bring himself to mind all that much, because it was true, he had missed Harry, probably more than older lad had ever missed him.

The green eyed man looked like he was about to say something else but when the second bell rang, indicating the start of the next lesson, he snapped his mouth shut. Louis jumped off the desk and pulled the older man into a strong embrace, not even second guessing the gesture, he was more than glad when Harry hugged him back just as tightly. Louis felt Harry nuzzle his face into his head of hair and practically beamed, because that was something the older lad had always loved doing when they were younger. The gesture only made Louis huddle closer, hiding his face away in the crook of the older mans neck.

When they reluctantly pulled away at the sound of the door knocking, Louis just smiled sweetly and as he made his way over to the exit, Harry called out, "See you tonight then, Lou." His tone hopeful and softer than Louis had heard it all day.

"Tonight, Hazza."

-

As Louis made his way out of the school, he said his goodbyes to his mates Zayn and Liam, who were actually headed off on their very first date as a couple, before he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He looked up to find Harry leant up against a black car, smiling widely as his curls danced freely behind him in the wind. He was wrapped up in a long navy coat and checkered scarf to protect him from the cold October weather, Louis honestly loved it, the way Harry stood and the confidence he exuded made him look so manly, the sight actually made him a little dizzy.

He hurried over to the older man, dodging groups of students headed in the opposite direction, a soft smile painting his lips, "Hey Hazza." He greeted once he got close enough, "You alright?"

Harry chuckled, his whole being seeming a lot lighter now they were away from everyone else, "Always, Loubear. You want a lift then?" He asked as he pulled out a set of keys from his jacket and gestured towards the car they were stood beside.

Louis smiled as he let his gaze wander over the vehicle before settling back on Harry, "Sure but I was gunna get changed first before I headed round to yours."

Harry shrugged lightly before turning to open the drivers side door, "No worries, we can pop to yours if you want or I can lend you something of mine, up to you." Louis raised a brow at the man who was now stood with one leg on the frame of the car door, resting an elbow on it's roof as he waited patiently for a reply.

"Haz, I think I'd drown in your clothes." He laughed as he gestured towards himself and then to Harry's long, lanky frame.

Harry rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, "Sorry, forgot just how short you were." He teased, receiving a harsh glare from the younger lad which quickly shut him up, "I was actually going to give you a hoodie of mine or something then throw a pair of Gem's trousers at you, she has a whole wardrobe stashed away at mums even though she hasn't lived there in years, I think she's a similar height." Harry explained as both he and Louis entered the car, he started up the ignition once they were seated and turned up the heat. "Know how moody you can get when your cold." He added playfully while Louis tugged his seatbelt on.

Louis laughed lightly at that, "I don't like the cold." He shrugged before playing with the radio dials on the front console. "And yeah your idea sounds good, it'd save me the trouble of trying to escape the little rugrats." He continued once he had settled on a radio station.

"Missed them too," Harry spoke as he drove out of the schools car park, "how many of you are there now?" He asked, indicating left and pulling out onto the main road.

"There's Lotts, then me but you already know that, um, Fizzy, the twins Daisy and Phoebe, and then the newest additions, Doris and Ernie." Louis explained, watching how easily Harry drove, remembering the car rides they shared before the older boy had headed off to university.

"Mum had mentioned when your mum gave birth again, she sounded so over the moon." Harry smiled, looking over at him quickly before focusing back on the road, "Finally got that little brother you always wanted then?"

"Yeah, E is the best, a proper little lad." Louis replied happily, "Was out numbered for so long but it's him and me against the world now." He chuckled as he watched out of the window, not quite catching Harry's fond expression. The two carried on their conversation as they drove down the familiar streets of their home town, reminiscing on old memories and Louis listening to Harry's terrible jokes but having too much fun to complain like he used to.

When they finally pulled up outside Anne's, Louis couldn't stop himself from smiling as they exited the car. He heard Harry shut his door before the older man made his way around the vehicle, he nodded his head in the direction of the house and Louis quickly followed. Harry made quick work of the door and before Louis could blink they were already stepping into the hallway, the sweet scent of food already filling Louis' nose. "Mum?" Harry called out as he and Louis hung their coats up by the door, "You here?"

"Heya love, in the kitchen!" A distant voice replied. Louis grinned up at Harry before whispering, "You know she thinks she has the upper hand here. Inviting me, not knowing we'd meet before she had the chance to surprise us."

Harry thought it over for a moment before a large smile made it's way onto his face, "You want to get her back?" He assumed, amusement lacing his tone.

"Of course, you should know me well enough by now Harold." Louis tutted, peering around the corner to see if he could catch a glimpse of the older woman.

"What do you want to do then?" Harry laughed lightly, leaning himself over Louis' smaller frame, following his gaze, not noticing how the younger lad tensed up at the faint touch.

"Um," Louis started before taking a deep breath and composing himself, "Not sure, what if we just walked in like nothing had happened, like we would years ago? You know, messing about, me riffling through your fridge while you busied yourself trying to find some popcorn for the movie we would always watch after tea." He suggested as they both pulled away turning to face one another.

Harry peered round one last time before grinning brightly, "She won't know what hit her, it'll definitely be a surprise." Harry told him, "She's going to hate that we beat her to it though." The pair chuckled quietly together before readying themselves. Harry sent him a cheeky wink before leaving his side, halting Louis in his movements for a moment before he was hurrying after the older man with a faint blush.

"Alright mum." Harry greeted as he waltzed into the kitchen, headed straight for the cupboards, while Louis pressed a kiss to the older woman's cheek as he passed her, causing her to look up. The duo heard the slight jump in her breath and Louis caught sight of her wide eyes as he flew the fridge door open looking for the orange juice Anne bought especially for whenever he was round. The older woman and her fiancé hated it, Gemma had never been too fond of it either but he and Harry had lived off it growing up, the older woman always had it waiting for him on his arrival.

As he grabbed the carton he heard Harry's voice echo across the kitchen tiles, "What movie tonight Lou?" He asked and Louis could hear the rustling of things being moved about from where he was stood.

"Not Love Actually! Please Harold, I know it's been a while but the girls are obsessed with it now and it's all that's on at home." He exasperated playfully, laughing lightly when he heard the older man groan unhappily.

"Fine but no musicals either then." Harry retorted and Louis full on frowned at that.

"Why?" He questioned with furrowed brows as he turned to face the taller man who was now leaning against the counter, hand holding up his chin. The pose caught Louis slightly off guard because it instantly took him back to all those years ago, it almost felt as if nothing had changed.

"Because whenever you end up talking your way into making me watch one, you always have me up dancing and singing too, and I can't be asked tonight." Harry admitted with a faint pout which made Louis laugh.

"Okay, okay." Relenting almost too easily, nearly forgetting that this was all staged, "Do you actually want to watch a movie?" He questioned, voice a little quieter than it had been just moments ago and he could tell that Harry had noticed how serious he had gotten.

"Course, boobear." Harry told him truthfully, grinning brightly wanting to see Louis smile too, "Can bum a dvd out of Gem's room or look for something on Netflix. Not getting rid of me that easily." Harry laughed before waving a packet of microwaveable popcorn at him.

Louis beamed brightly, "Good, wouldn't want to, at least not just yet." He chuckled as he let the fridge door shut behind him, "Grab two cups bean pole." He told the older man as he gestured to the higher shelves he had always struggled to reach. Harry rolled his eyes at the petname, grumbling about how he wasn't _that_ tall, which only made Louis giggle quietly. Harry placed two tall glasses in front of him before towering over him to steal the carton from his grasp. Louis gaped.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do Louis. I'll pour, you go sit yourself down love." Louis didn't even try to argue, too focused on trying to hide his flushed cheeks from the older mans view.

He grinned at Anne though, who was still clutching the newspaper she had been reading in her hands, looking beyond surprised, as he took a seat beside her. "Heard we're having lasagna." Was all he said and the older woman erupted in a fit of laughter. Harry and Louis shared amused looks before focusing back on the woman.

"Alright mum?" Harry questioned, chuckling lightly under his breath as he made his way over and placed a glass in front of the younger boy before sitting next to him, thighs brushing. Louis bit his lip at the touch before clasping the glass and taking a sip to calm his thoughts.

"Alright? You two just swan in like nothings changed and ask if I'm okay! You two are proper sods, you know that? It was so beyond strange!" Anne replied as she placed the newspaper down and rubbed her hands over her face, laughter and shock tracing her tone.

"We thought you'd like the surprise!" Louis exclaimed, quickly gaining back his confidence, "Tried setting us up so we had to get you back." Harry chuckled and Louis couldn't stop himself from joining. The older woman looked at them exhaustedly before laughing lightly and waving them off.

"Cheeky shits the pair of you! That was insane, it was like I had traveled back in time or something, only the two of you were so much older. I remember you doing exactly that every time you were here and not round Jay's, you'd walk in and practically eat me out of house and home, it was worse when Gemma and Lottie were here too!" Anne laughed lightly, shaking her head softly at the pair sat before her.

"Sorry." Harry shrugged as he grinned goofily, "It was Lou's idea." He added causing Louis to gasp dramatically.

"Anyone could tell me that H, but we all know you could never say no." The older woman giggled as she wagged a finger between them. "Seems like he still has you wrapped round his finger Haz."

Louis laughed loudly at that and Anne watched on as her son gazed over at the boy beside him in amazement, she couldn't help but notice how things hadn't really changed between them since the pairs parting. "So, how did this happen?" She questioned with a smile and Harry and Louis went on to tell her the story as to what had happened earlier that morning, not leaving out any details.

-

By the time they had made it up to Harry's bedroom after dinner, Louis was surprised to find it hadn't changed all that much. He hadn't visited it in the passing years since Harry had left, whenever he had stayed over, when it had got too late to head home, he'd either kip on the sofa or in Gemma's old room, Harry's brought back too many memories. He could face them now that the older boy was with him again, it was still strange though.

"Here you go." Harry grinned as he handed him a large green hoodie, Louis smiled as he took it from the mans grasp, admiring how soft it felt beneath his touch. "You can go stifle through Gem's clothes and get changed in there."

"Will do." Louis replied as he held the hoodie closer to his chest and waltzed out of the bedroom, leaving Harry to change too. He let his fingertips guide him along the exposed brick wall to Gemma's bedroom which resided beside the older mans, he turned the handle to reveal lilac coloured bedding and walls.

He headed straight over to the dresser where he was certain most of Gemma's trousers were stored, he had burrowed a couple things over the years from the older girl, even when they had been kids Gemma had always lent him the clothes he liked the look of. He opened the first draw and let his hand skim over the soft array of black leggings before pulling out a pair. Leggings were the comfiest things he had ever worn, after the first time he had mistaken a pair of Fizzy's for the thermals he usually wore under his footie shorts in winter, he had started purposefully doing so just to wear them. The younger girl had figured it out after it had occurred a couple times and ended up leaving a few pairs on his bed one day when he came home from school and the duo said nothing more. Louis had appreciated it, at first it had been strange wanting to wear women's leggings but now they were all he wore when he was at home.

Quickly he pulled them on before stripping out of his school shirt. He paused for a moment as he clasped the green hoodie in his hands, it was only now hitting him that Harry was home. What would that mean for them? Harry had always been older, but with him being his teacher now, it just added more complications into their dynamic. Louis wouldn't even let himself begin to think about the crush he had been harbouring for the man since he was a kid as he slipped the hoodie over his head. It was large and comfy, still smelled faintly of the older man and Louis didn't stop himself from nuzzling his nose into the neck of the hood where the scent was strongest. It calmed him and his thoughts enough to be able to head back over to Harry's room. The door was still open wide as he approached, the man laid on the bed back rested against the headboard, laptop sat on his thighs, dressed in a plain white tee and grey joggers. Louis' breath hitched at the sight and he coughed hesitantly to grab Harry's attention as he passed the threshold. The older man gazed over to him at the sound, his eyes lingered a little too long on Louis' bottom half to be casual but said nothing, just licked at his lower lip before scratching at his jaw.

"Hey." Harry said breathily, focusing back on the laptop screen before gesturing to the spot beside him on the double bed lined with plush blankets and frilly throws, "Saved you a spot." He smiled brightly in his direction at that and Louis had to focus all of his attention on reaching the bed, to keep his knees from buckling at the sight, he felt like such an idiot.

"Thanks." He said as he climbed up beside Harry, shuffling slightly to get comfortable. "What are we watching then?" He questioned as he looked up at the man.

"Up to you, I don't really mind." Harry shrugged as he handed Louis the laptop, leaning over the boy to grab the bowl of popcorn he had prepared in the time Louis had been gone. Louis was sure that Harry had heard the small squeak he had made when the mans tattooed arm pressed up against his thigh as he did so, but he made no acknowledgement of it, in fact he carried on as if nothing had happened. "Find anything?" Harry questioned as he sat back, a lot closer to Louis than he had just been.

"Um, nah, I don't really mind either to be honest." Louis admitted before quickly placing the laptop back in Harry's hands. The man laughed as he tried to settle the bowl and laptop safely on his legs, he ended up just laying the bowl to rest on Louis' lap while he pulled up a familiar title. "Ten Things I Hate About You, really Haz?" Louis chuckled loudly, shaking his head before chewing on some popcorn.

"Yeah, why not? We used to love it, especially when we watched it with mum and Gem." Harry replied with a smile as he pressed play.

Louis could only laugh lightly as the screen began to pan over a small town, "Fine, but I'm only agreeing because of Heath Ledger." He stated simply, completely unaware of what he'd just let slip.

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a teasing smile as he tilted his head in the younger lads direction, "He the type of lad your into then?"

Louis' eyes widened but took it in stride. "Uhuh." He hummed, every ounce of his attention focused on the screen. He felt Harry turn towards him as best he could with the laptop rested on his thighs.

"Why?" He asked and Louis heard the faint chuckle follow. Of course Harry would find this funny.

"Why not Harold?" Louis countered.

Harry simply shrugged, "Kind of looks like me a little, no?" And Louis could practically feel the mans grin burning into the side of his face. "The curly hair, chiselled jaw, a nice smile too."

Louis rolled his eyes in amusement, he didn't deny it though because he couldn't, Harry did look an awful lot like the character Ledger had played. "Shut up Styles."

"Was that a soft spot for you Lou?" Harry poked playfully as he laid his chin on the younger boys shoulder, "If you find him attractive, does that mean you think I am too?"

Louis said nothing in reply, biting on his bottom lip, his attention on the movie, trying to keep his focus on the screen instead of the curly haired man laid beside him.

"Hey, Lou." Harry spoke softly as he gently cupped Louis' jaw and directed the brunette towards him, "I'm only messing." He admitted quietly, feeling bad for winding Louis up.

Louis breathed out a soft sigh as he focused on Harry's green gaze, "I know." He acknowledged faintly, that was the problem, even if Harry knew that every word he was speaking was truthful, he'd only ever be messing about, he'd never reciprocate Louis' feelings. He pulled away slightly from the older mans hold, his eyes watering as he looked back at the screen.

"Lou." Harry sighed and Louis just shook his head in return, silently pleading with his hot tears not to fall. They stung his eyes, burning, threatening to spill, but he kept his blurry gaze on the movie. "Louis." The older man tried again, "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to upset you. I figured you knew I wouldn't judge, mum was so proud when you told her, just figured it'd be okay if I knew."

Louis shook his head again, letting a small choked sob break through and that's when he felt Harry jostle himself upwards quite quickly beside him, before wrapping up his arms around his much smaller frame. "Lou, love. Don't cry." Harry whispered as he cradled the younger boy closer to him, letting Louis hide away in chest in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

Louis felt beyond stupid, it had been four years. Four years and half of that time he had spent believing that he was free of the small aching crush he had developed for the older boy but as soon as he saw Harry, Louis knew that his thoughts had been too good to be true. How could anyone get over Harry? Now he was sat crying in the warm embrace of the man who was not only his crush but his teacher too.

Harry sighed softly when Louis' crying didn't start to die down, he felt fucking horrible, he honestly hadn't meant to push so far, he knew how hard it was to tell people at first, to come out. He felt like an idiot. Slowly and as gently as he could Harry pulled the small lad onto his lap, pushing the laptop to the side as he did, he ran a comforting hand up and down Louis' back whilst the boy proceeded to sniffle into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Louis mumbled out after a while, he still had tears in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to let anymore fall, he felt like an utter twat, sat crying like a child in Harry's lap.

Harry pulled away slightly from the hug to cradle Louis' head in his hands, he frowned slightly when he saw the glossy eyes and rosy cheeks, "Hey none of that, there's no need to be sorry. If anyone should be apologising it should be me." Harry sighed, looking beyond serious, "I'm so sorry Lou, honestly, I hadn't even meant to tease you like that, I know I took it too far."

Louis strained his head to look up at the ceiling before huffing out a large breath, he let his gaze fall back onto the older man before shaking his head. "It wasn't that Harry, honestly I don't care anymore, my mates are always saying stupid shit like that." He sniffled before rubbing at his red rimmed eyes. Harry gave him a brief look of confusion and Louis sighed, "I don't mind that you know, I'm really proud of who I am." Louis told the man, "It's just what you said, it hit a little too close to home, I only reacted the way I did because it's been a really long day, I didn't expect to see you, honestly hadn't planned on you ever even missing me." Harry frowned at his words, wanting to argue but Louis gave him no chance, "When you opened up that classroom door, everything came rushing back, the memories we shared, the years we had spent together and the way I felt about you." Louis confessed, his eyes flickering between Harry bright green irises, unable to hide the emotions surging through him. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked at him like he wasn't sure what Louis had just said, what he had just admitted to, he furrowed his brows before looking down at where Louis was sat in his lap. "How you felt about me?"

Louis hesitated slightly, unable to avoid Harry's intense gaze. He had really fucked this up. It had not even been a day, a full twenty four hours, of Harry being back home and he had already let it slip. "I'm sorry." He whispered out brokenly, hiccuping quietly, "So fucking sorry." He repeated and before he let anymore tears fall he slowly tried to pull away from the older mans hold, to climb off his lap but Harry was having none of it.

The older mans much larger hands gripped his hips, stopping any and all movement, Louis halted in shock. "Louis." Harry spoke, trying to catch his eye but Louis was more than embarrassed, he was mortified. "Louis." The man repeated but still nothing. Harry huffed, knowing that if he let his hands fall away to cradle the boys chin, Louis would make a run for it and not give him the chance to speak. "Lou." Harry said softly as he nosed along the boys jaw gently, hearing the falter in Louis' breathing. "Please look at me." He begged quietly, using the bridge of his nose to knock Louis' face up so he could catch his gaze.

Louis reluctantly relented, taking a deep breath before meeting Harry's eye. He was surprised to see that the man didn't look angry, or even disgusted, Louis tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion, he had expected screaming, or a gentle let down, maybe even a couple of tears, but nothing.

Harry took a look at the same bright blue eyes he had been staring into since he was a child, the same bright blue eyes he had missed ever since his departure, and all he could see was his own reflection staring back at him. "Lou." He breathed out, watching as the younger boy captured his bottom lip between his front teeth, he drew one of his hands away from where it was sat on Louis' waist and let his thumb brush over the plump bitten lip, letting his hand fall to where he captured the brunettes chin between his forefinger and thumb. "There's no need to be sorry, okay?" The younger lad nodded as best he could, eyes still glossy with unshed tears. "How long?" Harry queried quietly as he softly stroked along the boys sharp jaw.

Harry gave Louis a moment, letting the blue eyed boy mull over everything before he gently tipped his chin back up, asking for an answer. "Six years." Louis admitted faintly and Harry only nodded. "Are you angry, or upset?" He asked and Harry hated how timid and shy he seemed, Louis had always been so eccentric, so unapologetically himself, loud, witty and sassy. Seeing the younger lad feel so guilty about something as serious as his emotions had Harry's stomach in knots.

"No." Harry stated simply, wanting to ease Louis' mind, "Why would I be mad? They're your feelings Lou, they are valid, no matter how much you think otherwise. They matter."

Louis slowly nodded, feeling like he should apologise again for god only knows what, but thinking better of it, instead he let his eyes flicker over the older mans green gaze.

"Lou, why are _you_ so upset?" Harry asked, he desperately wanted to know if the younger boy regretted telling him, or if he was upset about the fact that he thought that he was going to hate him.

Louis took a deep breath before releasing a soft sigh, "I know it can never happen- us. That's what hurts the most, I guess. I know you love me, but only in that best friend, brotherly way, and I know that now I've said something about it, things are going to change. I only just got you back Haz, I don't want to lose you again, not like this. I know we've always been close so I can't really fault myself for falling for you, but when you left it was only then that I let myself recognise the feelings I had for you, the ones I had been trying my hardest to avoid." Louis paused for a moment, taking another shakey breath before continuing, "I get that I'm just a kid to you, that I always will be, I get that you'll never feel the same way, I really do understand that, and that's what hurts the most, that's why I'm so upset. I really don't want this to change things."

Harry let his eyes flicker over the sweet boy sat on his lap, who was looking up at him so scared of what was to come. Harry let himself admire the boys soft golden skin that was littered with faint freckles, his pink bitten lips were pouted ever so slightly, his high cheekbones complimented his sharp jaw and defined collarbones, Harry's gaze fell back onto the boys bright blue eyes, those pretty blue eyes he was sure oceans envied.

"I was seventeen." Harry started, his voice taking Louis by surprise after a brief settle of silence, "I had just come out to my mum and Gem, remember that?" And Louis nodded softly, a small smile gracing his lips at the sudden memory. "It took fucking every ounce of courage I could muster to tell them, to just say the words I had waited so long to say." He paused momentarily, thinking back to the moment where his mum and Gemma had been sat on their sofa looking up at him, waiting for the big news he claimed to have. He had never felt so nervous but Louis had been there, stood a few feet beside him, grinning proudly and Harry remembered feeling like the luckiest person on Earth. "When I told them, they honestly looked back at me as if to say, 'is that it?'" They both chuckled lightly at that, the image so vivid in their minds, the sound of the movie they had abandoned played quietly in the background but they couldn't bring themselves to care. "You stood there while I looked back at them so beyond confused, I had honestly expected more of a reaction! Mum just carried on like it was nothing, sipping her afternoon coffee like she usually would, whilst Gemma went back to what she was watching on the telly." Harry heard Louis giggle faintly behind a small hand he had used to cover his mouth and the sound only made him smile harder as he continued the story. "You started laughing, so loud, and I couldn't believe that you were just stood there laughing at a time like that. But then I looked over at you and honestly Lou, I think time stopped. You had the brightest smile, so happy and cheerful, and your laugh could truly make even the coldest of hearts melt. All I could think of in that moment was sunshine, pure sunshine. That's what it had reminded me of- the sun, because even on the darkest of days, the sun can still shine through." Harry smiled brightly at the boy still sat in his lap, he looked down at him like he had hung the stars in the sky, "Lou love, from that moment I knew, it had always been you."

Louis furrowed his brows, his eyes travelled across the older mans face looking for any sign that he could tell him that Harry was lying. There were none, the man just smiled down at him with so much love that Louis couldn't stop the stray tear that fell. But there Harry was, thumbing away the warm, wet, salty tear before resting his forehead against his own.

"Lou, it's always been you."

Louis gazed into the familiar green hue and it felt like he had been captured, enamoured with the array of colours that the mans eyes held. "Harry." He whispered out, struggling to find the right words to say, so instead he just surged forward and captured the older mans lips with his own. Harry immediately followed, not second guessing anything, he kissed Louis like his life depended on it, like he never wanted to let go.

It was warm and sweet and soft in ways Harry hadn't expected it to be, but had perhaps hoped it would be. Louis might usually be a little brash and throw himself around like he's invincible, but underneath it all he's so careful and gentle, he touched Harry like he was something precious. His tender fingers stroked down Harry's face before drifting around to thread through his dark curls, and Harry didn't ever want it to end.

Kissing Louis felt like a perfect blend of lilac painting a canvas, blurred but oh so soft. Kissing Louis felt like a summers sky, an array of bruised blues and purples complimented by pretty pinks and blazing oranges, so bright and warm. Kissing Louis felt like a rainy Sunday morning, sweet and easy. Kissing Louis just felt right.

As they parted, Louis looked up at him, eyes blown and lips bruised, "You really feel the same?" And Harry all but chuckled.

"How could I not love?"

-

Things got hard before they got any easier, turns out Mrs Garner was out for a lot longer than expected and teacher/student relationships were more than frowned upon.

The night the couple had shared their first kiss was the same night Anne had found out, her reaction was similar to the one of Harry's coming out. Apparently she had been routing for them from day one, she had even been the one to let it slip to Jay, who was more than happy for them after having a stern chat with Harry, which had left the older man only slightly scarred and Louis in a fit of giggles.

Their relationship had been kept under wraps while Harry worked at the school. It was only blossoming so it was a lot easier for them to disguise it as a friendship, which was somewhat true, everyone grew to understand that the pair had known each other since they were kids and had grown up together. The only difficulties they struggled with was not being around one another twenty four seven, it was apparently part of the honeymoon phase according to their mums, that and they could both tend to get a little jealous. On more than one occasion was there jealousy involved, the girls at school practically fawned over Harry like he was some sort of rockstar, which drove Louis mad, whilst Louis was usually approached by classmates asking for a date or something more than causal like normal teenagers would. Harry had to endure it because as much as he wanted to claim the younger boy in front of everyone, he risked losing his job, so to all those that hit on or approached Louis they were given a slightly harsher grade than deserved.

Louis met Harry's uni friends after a while, Niall and Ed were honestly such great company, always up for a laugh, the three of them got on like a house on fire and Harry was beyond happy that his two friends had welcomed Louis with open arms. The duo had apparently been well acquainted with the mention of a Louis, and had been waiting ages to finally meet the boy that had stolen Harry's heart. Louis had laughed but was more than shocked by the confession, he didn't know if he would ever get over the fact that Harry had felt the same way.

In return, Harry was informally introduced to Louis' best mates, Zayn and Liam, outside of school of course. The boys had been more than weary of the dangers of their relationship but once they saw the couple together, they couldn't bring themselves to discourage them. Liam often told them that they were soulmates, which would make the couple smile but they could never take stuff like that seriously, they just liked to focus on the then and now, on their love for one another.

By the time Louis had finished school, Harry's time at the school had ended too, he no longer needed to sub for the English teacher, he was thanked and praised and in return for all his hard work he received an exceeding letter of recommendation. With Louis choosing universities, the couple had decided to think about getting a place together, wherever Louis ended up going, Harry wanted to follow. They had spent so much time apart that neither one wanted to be too far away from the other. They ended up doing just that, Louis was accepted into an incredible university in London, and Harry was more than happy to move back, he had friends there and wanted to share the big city with the one he loved most. They rented out a small flat near enough to Louis' university that the younger boy could walk to and from easily, and after a few weeks Harry had even managed to secure a job at a nearby primary school. Louis had been more than excited for the man, he had his very own class to teach and could easily see just how much Harry adored the small children he had to look after, the older man spent most of his afternoons rambling away about them to Louis whilst they ate dinner on the sofa, watching a film.

A year into living in London, Louis found a stray black cat near their building, it was tiny and had been terrified of everything except the blue eyed boy that lured him into a loving and warm embrace. Harry had hated the idea when Louis had phoned him to tell him all about the small animal he had saved, the older man had worried about it's actual owner and being able to care for it when they both were already so busy. But when he had walked into their flat and laid eyes on the sleeping beauty that rested on his boyfriends chest he couldn't bring himself to care. It turned out that the kitten had only been a few weeks old and was lucky to have found Louis when it did, the vet they had visited informed them of just how malnourished the small cat was and how badly it needed care. So they took her in and named her Dusty, she quickly settled into their lives and both men couldn't have been happier with the new addition.

When Louis had finally graduated university, Harry had surprised him with a trip to Italy, where he proposed. It had been a warm August night, the skies above them were a hazy blue and they had been stood on a beach when Harry had decidedly gotten down on one knee. Louis had cried, so had Harry, and the younger boy engulfed the sweet man in a tight embrace, unable to believe that he was living his life, questioning everything he had ever done to lead him to that very moment. Their family and friends hadn't been surprised when they had told them of the engagement but when had they ever been? They were all knowing apparently, and had been waiting months for Harry to gather the courage. Jay was the only one who actually knew, Harry had asked her weeks in advance before popping the question, to say that the woman had been over the moon would have been an understatement, she had never felt happier for her little boy.

Their wedding was a little more surprising than most, especially since the two grooms had to run off half way through to welcome their first baby into the world. They had planned to surrogate long before Harry had proposed, marriage had never been something both of them thought was important, they didn't necessarily need a piece of paper from the city hall to let everyone know that they were forever. Their wedding had been something small and intimate when they did get around to having a ceremony, the ones that mattered were there and that's all Louis and Harry had cared about. Thankfully they had completed their vows by the time their surrogates water had burst.

They welcomed a tiny baby girl into the world on September twenty-eighth and named her Lennon. She was the sweetest creature, had big, bright green eyes that contrasted against her freckled honey complexion, she had dark, tight ringlets and a small button nose, everyone she met fell completely in love with her.

After Lennon was born their little London flat felt too small for the four of them, so they- along with Dusty- moved back up North to be closer to their family now that they had started one of their own. They brought a house not too far from Anne's, it was definitely a fixer upper but by the time they had decided to add another addition to their family, the house was a home.

Eight months of waiting and Louis and Harry were gifted a small child no older than three. They had decided to adopt the next time around, knowing that there were so many children already in need of a home, that's when they met little Oliver. Ollie was the life of any party once you got to know him, but when he had first walked into their home he had been a scared child, not knowing who to trust, but the two men showed him what it meant to love. Little Ollie was an amazing big brother to Lennon, she had been the only one he would speak to in the first couple weeks after he had arrived, the baby was a safe haven to him. Both Louis and Harry formed their own connections with the little boy, and a few months later Ollie was calling them Daddy and Papa. The once broken little boy found a home within the arms of the two men who had more than enough love to offer.

Over the years, their family only grew, along came Grey, Teddy and Arlo. Grey was six when she was placed into their care, she had been in the system from a young age due to a hearing disability and no one had seemed to want to keep her around long enough to get to know her. Which was a good thing for Louis and Harry, the couple fell in love with her instantly, she was sweet and quiet but definitely had a sassy streak, she was an amazing little girl. They didn't let her disability limit her, everyone in their household, even a few family and friends, learned sign so that Grey felt a little more like she belonged.

Harry and Louis always made sure that none of their children felt left out or distanced but when Teddy and Arlo came along it proved to be harder. The two boys were a set of nine year old twins, they had suffered a lifetime full of neglect, not just with their birth family but in the system too. The pair had spent six years being shoved around foster homes, and when they fell into Harry and Louis' hands they felt like it would just be another house on their long journey. The two definitely pushed the men's limits at first but every time they were told that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and to get used to being around the chaos that came along with their home because it was theirs too now. It took a good few months for the twins to finally settle and when they had they had never looked happier, they were able to join sports teams and make actual friends now that they were in one place. The twins were more than obsessed with football, so whenever Louis had time he'd teach and play with them in the back garden up until they were covered in mud and called in by Harry for tea. Ollie and Grey would sometimes be up for it but the two mostly kept to themselves during that time, opting to paint or draw whilst they cheered for their brothers and Papa from the sidelines.

A childhood friendship started the beginning of a beautiful family, they had a few bumps in the road but Louis and Harry didn't know if they could get any happier. They had each other, their babies and Dusty, it was everything they had ever needed. Looking back, their journey had been a little hectic and very out of the ordinary but they wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
